Powder Town Script
Powder Town Scene 1: Dark Room, 06:00am It’s a dark room, the doors and windows closed and blocked out; a man stands over another man who is tied to a chair with a bag over his head. The standing man has a gun aimed at the other; the man with the gun speaks with an aggressive slightly crazy voice. Dexter Bennington: “You betrayed me; I will kill you for it!” The bag man replies in a cocky tone. Unnamed Criminal: “You think I’m scared, I’m not” The gun-man then shoots him dead without an inch of emotion on his face! Scene 2: The Low-Down Bar, 08:00am A few hours later the man walks into a dark, broken-down looking bar known as the Low-Down Bar and sits at the counter and orders a strong beer, then a woman walks in and sits at the bar and orders the fanciest sounding wine she could possibly ask for, she seems like a rich, important woman, possibly a business woman. She turns to the man about to talk to him when another man sits in-between them and starts flirting with her. Unnamed Criminal Bar Patron: “Hey baby, you wanna go have fun?” she groans angrily and smashes a bottle over his head and he falls over to the floor, some of the other criminal bar patrons drag him away and the man’s friend comes at her ready to attack when the woman throws a bottle at him, killing him! She finally turns to the gun-man and asks. Boss Cilla Smith: “Hey you wanna big job that pays loads, come to that private table over there” She then walks over to a table in the corner away from the other people, he then follows her curiously and excited. They then both sit ready to discuss. Dexter Bennington: “So miss, who are ya?” Boss Cilla Smith: “I am an infamous crime boss, but you can call me Miss Smith” Dexter Bennington: “So what ya want from me…Miss Smith” Boss Cilla Smith: “I have a plan to pull a heist on Powder City National Bank…” Dexter Bennington: “But that has never happened, everyone who has tried always gets caught and sent to prison!” Boss Cilla Smith: “Ah yes but they have never had the complex plans I have” Dexter Bennington: “So what’s the plan, and how do us two pull it off?” Boss Cilla Smith: “Well we will hire more people as well, I will get one and you get the other two as I also have to get everything else set-up ready” Dexter Bennington: “Alright sounds fun, I’m in…so who do I get and what’s the plan?” Boss Cilla Smith: “Alright, in the old run-down apartments there is a man living there in the 5th door named Raff Warrington, he is really trustful of crimes because he’s one of my gang members and he loves to do this kinda stuff, he has a friend who will help him with anything, that friend just so happens to work as a night guard at the bank so we got an inside man, I will sort the rest, we will meet outside the bank at 11pm at night” Dexter Bennington: “Alright then” They both get up and go their separate ways, Dexter leaves the bar and Cilla goes to use the phone. Meanwhile… Scene 3: Detective Johnson’s Office, 08:00am A detective, Nick Johnson is packing up his office, he has been fired due to his obsession with trying to take down the mob boss only known as Smith, it caused the deaths of innocent people, the detective is also about to lose his apartment due to not having any money, he finishes packing his things and is about to unplug his phone when it rings!? He answers the phone to hear a woman over the phone Boss Cilla Smith: “Excuse me; is this Detective Johnson, the man who is trying to stop that awful crime boss Smith?” Detective Nick Johnson: “Yes but that case is closed now, there is no proof against her…” Boss Cilla Smith: “What if I told you I had Intel that she was planning a bank heist?” Detective Nick Johnson: “But there is only one bank in this city and its…wait she doesn’t know it’s un-breakable, thank you miss, I will be able to stop her now!” The detective excitedly hangs-up the phone, unplugs it and finishes packing his box and leaves the office, meanwhile the crime boss stands at the bar phone with a shocked look on her face! Scene 4: Soren’s Apartment, 09:00am Boss Cilla Smith (Inner-Monologue): “Oh no, my plan was to get him killed during the heist, but I should have just left him out of it, now he will get in the way, I must do something…hmmm?” She calls another number… Soren Connors is at his apartment with his friend Tyler Simpson who is just bored waiting for a new job, they are both hitmen and both love their job of shooting people to death. Suddenly there phone rings, they both seem excited about it and turn off the sports channel. The voice is a woman’s Boss Cilla Smith: “Hello I am the infamous Miss Smith, crime lord I would like to hire you to kill off some people for me; it is a high paying job” Soren Connors: “Ok give us the details” Boss Cilla Smith: “There is a heist going down, there will be a heist at the bank at midnight today, I need them all taken out” Soren Connors: “Hmm interesting, no need for further details, we will make sure there dead on sight!” Boss Cilla Smith: “Thank you, goodbye” They hang up the phones; the two hitmen start getting there silenced pistols ready while Miss Smith, smiling deviously walks out the bar. Scene 5: Raff’s Apartment, 09:00am Raff Warrington, a criminal member of Smith’s gang who idolises gangsters is watching a gang movie on TV with his best friend since childhood, the night guard of the bank, Logan Daniels when suddenly a knock on the door causes them to turn it off and open the door to find a man they have never met before standing there. Raff Warrington: “Hello, who are you?” Dexter Bennington: “Hello, your boss Miss Smith sent me to tell you to meet us at the bank at 11pm for a heist” Raff Warrington: “Oh yes finally the big boss herself is calling for me, I’m moving up in the criminal underworld, no more guard the stolen drugs for me!” He says excitedly Dexter Bennington: “Yes and your friend their will already be inside there…” Logan Daniels: “Erm…Raff I dunno about committing crimes, especially against my own workplace…?” Raff Warrington: “Oh come on Logan, this will make my life a lot better, nobody will know it was you, we can pretend you were knocked out by us” Logan Daniels: “sigh, ok then I’ll do it” Dexter then leaves and the three start getting ready for the heist… Scene 6: Power National Bank Entrance, 11:00pm Its 11pm at night, Logan is walking around the bank as his job, he notices the time and stands at the entrance ready, the two hitmen manage to get inside the building by getting on the roof and then down a vent and get into position for their job. The heist members and the crime boss all stand together. Boss Cilla Smith: “Alright boys here’s the plan, Raff will call his friend to let us in and he will shut off the security systems, I will then use this lock-device I stole from this crazy criminal and hack it to open the vault, Dexter will be look out…wait who are you?” The mysterious man is the detective, since the criminals and the mob boss had never seen him he could go in without a disguise. Detective Nick Johnson: “You hired me remember?” Miss Smith being slightly exhausted from the worry that the detective could show up at any moment with the entire police force and feels like she knows him and decides maybe she forgot about him with all the stress and planning Boss Cilla Smith: “Y-yes of course, alright you can check for other night guards and take them out, Raff you guard the door and text if anyone comes in” Raff sends a message to Logan who then shuts off the security and opens the front door, the Femme Fatale goes to the bank vault and the others split up to do their jobs. Detective Johnson goes and sets off the silent alarm, Raff guards the front door, Logan wanders the halls to patrol, Dexter gets impatiently bored and starts complaining at Miss Smith Dexter Bennington: “When are we gonna kill some people, I’m bored!” Boss Cilla Smith: “Sigh, I’m trying to focus, I know go kill the night guard guy, he seems unfit for crimes anyways, looks like he would rat us out at any moment” Dexter then goes off to look for Logan, the two hitmen come out of hiding and find Raff guarding the door. Tyler Simpson: “So how should we take the lookout down?” Soren Connors: “We should do it stealthily to not make the other heist members suspicious” Tyler then uses his silenced pistol to shoot Raff in the back of the head and he falls dead onto the floor, the hitmen then go looking around for more people to kill. Logan walks around getting more and more nervous as time goes on when one of the hitmen make a small noise that panics Logan and he shoots his gun at a wall, causing everyone to panic. Cilla finally gets the vault open and starts grabbing money and the detective comes to help and thinks to himself. Detective Nick Johnson (Inner-Monologue): “Hmm there’s alotta money here, I do need money…maybe I will just take some off it” Logan runs in a panic towards the door when he finds Raff’s dead body and stares in shock! Logan Daniels: “Oh no Raff!” Dexter hears the commotion and walks to Logan and finds him and Raff’s dead body, Logan panics and turns and aims the gun at Dexter Logan Daniels: “Did you kill Raff?” Dexter Bennington: “No, but I killed you” Dexter shoots Logan in the chest and his dead body falls down next to Raff’s body and then Dexter goes back to the heist vault to help grab the money when suddenly the two hitmen appear and Miss Smith sees them and runs off to hide behind some furniture. A shootout starts between the two hitmen and the two heist members, the detective is shot in the gut and falls to the floor and the other heist member gets shot in the head by Tyler. Miss Smith slips out the door and encounters the waiting police who have responded to the silent alarm going off. She pretends to be a hostage who had been taken Boss Cilla Smith: “Help me officers there are criminals in their who took me as a hostage in case they were caught, but I escaped once they all betrayed each other” The police take her as a witness, the dying detective shoots Tyler in the head before dying himself. Soren sees the money and grabs it thinking. Soren Connors (Inner-Monologue): “Hmm that is a lot of money, easy taking” He then runs out the door towards the police where he is arrested. The End…? Category:Film Noir